


Ангел

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robots, Showers, WTF Kombat 2021, injuries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Тилль — крылатое создание из металла и синтетической плоти, Кристиан — его создатель. Во время пробного полета  над горами Тилль исчезает, и это не беспокоит никого, кроме Кристиана.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ангел

— Просто быть не может. Все же не сомневались, что он разбился.

— Лоренц будет счастлив. Этот только его и звал, пока не переключили в режим энергосбережения.

— Долго его еще ждать, кстати? Нет никакого желания возиться с этим Франкенштейном.

— Из-за тумана самолет вылетел на три часа позже. Надеюсь, сегодня к вечеру явится.

— Тогда не вижу смысла приступать к починке, пусть сам решает, что с этим делать. По документам образец деактивирован, пусть хоть домой себе забирает.

— Вот, блядь, и надо было делать его своим домашним экземпляром, правда, гранты на это почему-то не дают. Но неужели Лоренц всерьез считал, что кто-то утвердит как долгосрочный рабочий проект эту несуразную тушу медвежьей конституции, да еще со съемными крыльями? Которые, похоже, сейчас выворочены с мясом. На кой черт такая реалистичность мягких тканей, я тоже не понимаю. Это я его еще без брони не видел, впрочем, не горю желанием.

— О, поверь, там везде реалистичность. Я ассистировал пару раз.

— Мда.

— А я всегда говорил, что в лабе нельзя работать в состоянии недотраха.

— Это точно.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

Раздается смех.

Он слышит голоса как будто очень издалека. На самом деле люди стоят в трех метрах от него, за защитным полем. Они думают, что режим энергосбережения означает полную отключку от реальности, но этот организм сделан совсем не так. А может быть, они не думают. Наверное, им все равно.

Речевой аппарат сейчас полностью выключен, подвижность ограничена, но он все равно понимает, что происходит вокруг, пусть и немного заторможенно. А еще он чувствует боль. Он потерял много синтетической крови, а в спине зияют дыры, откуда виднеются куски мяса, хромированных костей и механических имплантов. Он скучает по своим крыльям. Все назвали этот проект странным и скорее претендующим на жанр современного искусства, чем на научную разработку. Но сам он ощущал себя как человеческий организм, и в то же время мог летать. Так, как люди всегда мечтали. Кристиан рассказывал ему об Икаре, но обещал, что он не повторит его трагичную судьбу, потому что сделан совсем иначе. По сути, он и не повторил. Он не улетал слишком высоко или далеко, но однажды его случайно приняли за устройство шпионажа и сбили. Поняв ошибку, никто не доложил в институт, а тело просто выкинули в заснеженные скалы, как будто он разбился сам. Тело найдено так и не было, только крылья. Кристиан позже узнал правду и пытался добиться возбуждения дела, хотя бы для некоего подобия справедливости. Ради памяти о своем любимом создании, которого, как все считали, уже не вернуть. В итоге ему просто отказали, а проект закрыли. В последнее время институт довольно тесно сотрудничал с военными, чтобы портить с ними отношения из-за какого-то неудачного робота.  
Кристиан никогда не называл его просто “роботом”. Он проводил поиски дважды, но это ни к чему не привело. И вот, два месяца спустя, на территории первого сектора обнаружили с трудом передвигающееся тело. Как раненая собака, которой хватило сил вернуться домой.  
Как ему это удалось и что произошло за это время, оставалось большим вопросом, — никакой связной речи, кроме желания увидеть Кристиана, от него не добились. Лишняя возня со списанным объектом никого не интересовала, поэтому доктора Кристиана Лоренца сразу отозвали из рабочей поездки. Сейчас он единственный, кому небезразлична судьба этого создания, одиноко лежащего на кушетке в углу комнаты за защитным полем.

— Полагаю, он будет нам должен за то, что не сдали эту тушу сразу разведке.

— Даже не знаю, что с него можно в принципе взять?

— Ну, можно отжать пару помещений, четыре секции лабы ему жирно.

— Ты такой хозяйственный.

— Я вообще-то не подписывался тут торчать весь день с неоформленным объектом, за это может влететь, если ты не в курсе.

— Да уж, все документы по этому “Линдеманну” уже в архиве, возни не оберешься.

— Кто вообще так называет проекты роботов?

— Лоренцу просто пора перестать сублимировать на рабочем месте.

— Ой, а то ты не делал левые заказы на секс-роботов.

— Я хотя бы не скрываю, что оно так и называлось.

— Да уж, а к этому он никого не подпускал, ревнивец ебаный. Как будто тот может что-то чувствовать.

— Ты же утверждал, что “медведь с крыльями” не в твоем вкусе.

— Ну разок-то потестить можно, знаешь ли.

Их голоса и рваный лающий смех отдаются от стен и кажется резонируют прямо внутри головы. Все болит, ноют незажившие раны на спине, по плечу идет медленное отторжение имплантов. А еще болит в груди, его большое механическое сердце. Они ничего не знают. Это по-настоящему не прописано в документах. Он может чувствовать. “Линдеманн” — официальное название, оно звучало сплюнутым куском желчи из уст завистников, оно звучало холодностью пренебрежения из уст чужих. Это было слово. Кристиан никогда не называл его так. Он дал ему имя — Тилль.

***

Измученное тело все же отключается полностью на неопределенное время. Тилль приходит в себя и вокруг снова ненавистные голоса, но теперь к ним добавился еще один, совсем другой, и секунду спустя он чувствует бережные прикосновения. Кристиан, наконец-то. Голосовой аппарат все еще отключен, он может только с трудом фокусировать взгляд. Как же он скучал.

— Это правда, это все-таки правда, это и правда ты. Жив. Вернулся, — Кристиан гладит его по голове, осматривает заметные на первый взгляд раны, мгновенно нахмуриваясь. Тилль не видит других говорящих, они стоят на расстоянии, и даже не думает поворачиваться к ним. Снова доносятся голоса.

— Только избавьте нас от ваших семейных сцен. Лоренц, ты должен вывезти его отсюда сегодня же, слышишь? Если узнаю, что оставил в своей лабе, лично вызову охрану.

— Заберу, можешь не упражняться в угрозах. Вы что, просто ввели его в энергосберегающий? Даже не поставили на поддержку жизнеобеспечения? Он же потерял столько…

— Лоренц, правильный ответ: “Спасибо, мы уже выметаемся”.

— Да-да, хватит того, что мы в принципе оставили его здесь. А в энергосберегающий поставить пришлось, потому что шумел как псих, тебя в основном звал.

Кристиан оглядывается на них, не выпуская руку Тилля.

— Прошу, помогите нам убраться с черного хода. Я правда очень благодарен и… буду должен, да.

— Наконец-то. Ладно, разберемся. Добрался он сюда сам, так что идти может, если разблочить. Это будет быстрее.

Кристиан больше не тратит время на пререкания. Конечно, в те часы, что Тилль провел в ожидании, можно было начать эффективное восстановление, а не просто вырубить даже без всяких обезболивающих процедур, но сейчас уже спорить об этом нет смысла. Нужно скорее попасть домой, точнее, по сути в домашнюю лабораторию, чтобы заняться всем этим лично.

***

Оказавшись дома, первым делом, не дав сказать ни слова, Кристиан запускает системы поддержки жизнеобеспечения, обезболивание и восстановление количества искусственной крови. Только убедившись, что все работает, он опускается на край кушетки и накрывает руку Тилля своей. Все кажется таким нереальным.

— Ты и правда здесь. Я не думал… что когда-нибудь еще тебя увижу.

— И-иди с-сюда, — голос еще плохо слушается Тилля, и он просто сгребает его в объятия, заваливая на себя.

Кристиан всхлипывает ему в шею, ощутив себя в такой знакомой и забытой тяжелой хватке. Тилль пахнет мокрой землей, кровью и металлом, под броней и на открытых участках много грязи и этим тоже нужно заняться. Кристиан готов проверять и собирать его заново по кусочкам, что угодно, главное, он теперь здесь.

Коллеги из соседних отделов спрашивали, почему не сделает себе подобного, раз так убивается, может, не настолько навороченного по конструкции. Кристиан не мог им объяснить, что ему удалось создать не просто машину, похожую на человека телом, но и поместить туда уникальное сознание с разумом и эмоциями. Разработки такого типа мало кого интересовали, но у него отняли бы его создание в любом случае, а теперь… Он был не прочь прослыть фриком и фетишистом, лишь бы их оставили в покое.

Тилль обнимает его крепче, неловко гладит по голове и Кристиан давится рыданиями, чувствуя, как под открытым от брони участком бьется прекрасное ранимое сердце. С трудом переводя дыхание он говорит:

— Я так по тебе скучал. Так страшно скучал.

— И я.

Тилль притягивает его в неловкий поцелуй. Кристиан отвечает ему еще и еще, не в силах оторваться. Это похоже на сон, так похоже на один из снов, после которых он рыдал в подушку. Но в нос бьет тяжелый запах, а локоть царапает зазубрина погнутой брони. Тилль здесь, с ним, настоящий. И очень нуждается в его помощи.

— Мне нужно заняться твоими ранами, — Кристиан гладит его по шее. — Обезболивающее подействовало? Сейчас не болит?

— Нет, — Тилль наблюдает за изящными руками, постепенно избавляющими его он остатков бронированного костюма.

— Я начну отсюда, а потом, конечно спина. Мне часто снятся кошмары про обломки крыльев в заснеженных скалах. Как ты вообще…

— Выжил? — отзывается Тилль. — Я не помню. Я почти не помню того, что там было. Только боль, снег и черные камни. Кто-то помог мне. Кто-то чинил меня и я смог уйти оттуда. Я помню только дорогу до института. Пару раз я сбивался с пути, но все же смог добраться.

Кристиан поддевает большую пластину, освобождая израненную кожу на боку.

— Хотел бы я знать, кто помог тебе.

Он сканирует открывшуюся область, ожидая увидеть массивные переломы ребер, — такой удар, который произошел с высоты, нанес бы ущерб даже прочному синтетическому скелету, но кости целы. Кое-где видны следы от швов, похожих на спайку, но не более того. Сканер просвечивает до позвоночника и там тоже видны похожие следы. Если в заснеженных вершинах скрывается какая-то секретная лаборатория, где могли провести такие манипуляции, Кристиан об этом понятия не имеет. Но в таком случае, разве они бы отпустили свою находку просто вернуться… домой? Кристиан думает, что предпочтет не пытаться это все выяснить, а просто убраться отсюда подальше, как только Тиллю станет лучше. Но пока что у него много работы. Освободив тело от остатков брони, он помогает ему аккуратно перевернуться и с ужасом осматривает спину. Почему те, кто так мастерски срастили искусственные кости, никак не залечили эти страшные раны? В зияющих дырах видны кости лопаток и обломки креплений. Крылья были буквально выломаны с мясом. Тилль глухо отзывается, уткнувшись в локоть:

— Я больше не смогу летать, да?

Кристиан грустно улыбается и в горле сжимается ком от этого наивного вопроса.

— Нет, мой любимый, не сможешь. Чтобы починить эту часть как пригодную для крыльев, пришлось бы тебя пересобирать наполовину, но еще… еще это слишком опасно. Прости, эта глупая сказка про Икара состоялась по-своему, хотя я обещал тебе, что ты будешь в безопасности.

— Ты не виноват. И я… не жалею. Я мог летать хотя бы тогда.

Кристиан бережно прочесывает его затылок и откладывает сканер в сторону.

— Здесь масса работы для регенератора и все такое, но сначала тебя нужно банально отмыть. Систему поддержки можно временно отключить.

Когда они добираются до ванной, Кристиан чувствует, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. Наконец он видит Тилля без проводов и устройств вокруг, а просто рядом с собой, настоящего. Он говорит невпопад:

— Ты такой красивый.

— Глупости. Я в грязи и...

Кристиан затыкает его поцелуем и помогает забраться в ванну.

— Красивый. А то, что в грязи — это мы сейчас исправим.

Тилль урчит от ощущения теплой, почти горячей воды на измученной коже. Похоже, что многие ссадины были получены уже после обширных травм и залеченных переломов, и хотя внешний покров выглядит довольно жутко, Кристиан не сомневается, что легко исправит это. Даже проблемы со спиной его не особенно пугают. Главное, Тилль теперь здесь. Кристиан садится на бортик ванны, принимаясь смывать грязь с плеч и груди. Вокруг отошедших имплантов кожа выглядит припухшей, но этим он займется позже. Почти черная вода утекает и утекает в слив, Кристиан выдавливает шампунь на слипшиеся волосы и принимается бережно намыливать. Тилль глухо стонет от удовольствия, откидываясь назад, и отплевывается, когда пена попадает в рот. Кристиан улыбается и тянется за полотенцем.

— Тише, золотце, я почти закончил.

Вода уже стекает прозрачной, Тилль приоткрывает глаза и касается его бедра, оставляя на брюках мокрые следы.

— Иди сюда, прошу.

— Тилль, ты сейчас…

Он увереннее обхватывает его за талию, вода пропитывает рубашку и стекает за пояс.

— Я сейчас очень нуждаюсь в тебе как можно ближе. Я во многом сломан, и ты меня обязательно починишь, я знаю. Но я сейчас про другое.

Кристиан понимает, что совершенно не в силах сопротивляться. Он тянется заткнуть пробку слива, коротко целует Тилля и выпутывается из рубашки, бросая ее на пол. Тилль потерянным и голодным взглядом наблюдает, как тот стаскивает брюки и наконец влезает в ванну, тут же оказавшись в крепких объятиях. От ощущения полного контакта обнаженной кожи Кристиан забывает дышать. Он бережно гладит Тилля везде, где может дотянуться, ему хочется зацеловать каждую рану, как будто это их вылечит, как будто это ему докажет, что все происходящее — правда. Сильные руки притягивают его за поясницу ближе, и Кристиан ахает, понимая, что умом он может размышлять над этим чудом сколько угодно, но тело уже все приняло и упивается такой знакомой близостью. Тилль сжимает его задницу и проводит пальцами вдоль ложбинки, вырывая сдавленный стон. Потираясь членом о мягкий израненный живот, Кристиан всхлипывает, закусывая губу и сдерживаясь, чтобы привычно не прикусить ему плечо. Вода переливается за бортик ванной. Тилль втягивает его в поцелуй, вылизывая небо и переплетаясь языками, и просовывает руку, чтобы крепко сжать его член, принимаясь надрачивать. Ощущений слишком много, они слишком внезапные, и Кристиан с криком кончает едва ли через минуту, тяжело сползая ему на грудь. Тилль целует его в макушку и бережно гладит по спине. Его собственное тело слишком обессилено и накачано поддерживающими веществами, чтобы по-настоящему реагировать, но сейчас он просто хочет Кристиана как можно ближе, и это главное.

— Я так счастлив, что ты вернулся. — Кристиан отлипает от него, чтобы встретиться взглядом.

— Я тоже, — Тилль улыбается ему и растрепывает мокрую челку. — Только я слишком слаб, чтобы тащить тебя в кровать, поэтому не вздумай заснуть прямо здесь.

Кристиан смеется. Он знает, они со всем справятся.


End file.
